


Thus Kindly I Scatter

by Wraithlord1476



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Ruby-centric, Summer is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wraithlord1476/pseuds/Wraithlord1476
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose has been neck deep in Ozpin's secret war since she was seven years old. Now after nine years of hell she is reunited with her cousin Yang and joins the ranks of the privileged as a student of Beacon Academy. This is where she will learn what it truly means to be a Huntress, but how long can she keep all her secrets hidden before the illusion comes crashing down around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruby Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay but once I got to the second chapter I found I didn't like the flow of the first. So I decided to go back and redo first. So here you are the new and hopefully improved chapter. As a side note just because I haven't updated a story in a while doesn't mean I forgot about it. Hope everyone has a great day.

The sound of thunder and howling wind that echoed over a once peaceful road was no longer concealing the symphony of battle that took place a mere moments before. At the center sat a fifteen year old girl clutching her now useless right arm and a woman in her mid twenties had her head across her lap. Her blood from the wound on her face mixed with the rain that she wasn’t shield from by the girl. The feeling of aura approaching startled the girl and with her weapon destroyed she had no choice but to called on her semblance for the second time that night. Even if there was a shard of her weapon embedded in her thigh.

’ _Come on you bastards, I am still more than ready to die for her_.’ 

That is when an older man appeared out of nowhere and touch the ground. He immediately started to run the twenty five yard distance between him and the two females. He tried to call out a name but was drowned by the clap of thunder overhead. Before he could try again he found himself going in the opposite direction with his aura completely shattered. Part of him cursed himself for being so stupid. He trained her to be smart and her mother’s people taught her how to fight without mercy. Add the fact she was possibly injured and it was extremely stupid of him to run at her. As soon as he hit the ground he found his vision filled with the face of of his former student. Her face twisted by rage and her raised left hand held the dagger he gave her for 12 birthday, but The Mother seemed to smile down on him as fear appeared in her eyes as she recognized the face of the person who’s chest she was sitting on.

“Qrow?”

The fear in her whispering voice as the action she was about to commit became very real for her. He was about to attempt to comfort her, but then a voice boomed louder than the thunder overhead called out the girl’s full name.

“RUBY FINCH ROSE!”

Almost immediately the fear disappeared in her eyes making way for the cold gaze of the soldier that she learned from her nine years of what he viewed as extreme training given by her mother and her people. She stood up and in movement that would put Ironwood’s robots to shame went to stand behind his former lover. Summer had a look of disapproval hanging on her face as she looked down on her daughter. That is when he noticed that her right arm was destroyed a fact that was not overlooked by the adults and neither was the fact that there was a shard of metal sticking out of her thigh.

“Take care of that wound then make you way to back to the safe house.”

As Summer strode forward to take account of the situation before her, Ruby reached down and took hold of the shard. When she pulled out the shard she bit down on her lip as to scream was unacceptable. Once removed she found herself on ground as the adrenaline was all but gone now. As she was attempting to gather her worn down aura Qrow’s hand place itself on the wound and began to channel the little bit of aura he regained so the wound might stop bleeding. At first she held look of disgust, but she then placed her hand on top of his and joined him in the process.

Three weeks later Ruby found herself on a ship to Beacon Academy with others who were hoping to become Huntsmen. She found herself curious at some of the passengers when she first stepped aboard, but that quickly evaporated as they were full of excitement and slight anxiety. Their eyes were clouded by the romanticized heroes of days gone by.

‘ _Perhaps that is for the best_ ’

The memories of everything she has seen and the things she has done in order for the people that surround her to keep their fanciful ideas filled her mind’s eye. She was in the middle of recounting the memory of when she lost her right arm when someone voice reached through her mental barriers to let her know someone was trying to speak to her.

“Excuse me, but can you move over”

Ruby opened her eyes to look upon a young female with light brown shoulder length hair was looking at her with violet eyes. Ruby grabbed her weapon case and stood up long enough to move further down the bench giving room for her to sit down.

“Thank You”

She says as she sits down. Once she is seated she turns to face Ruby with her hand outstretched only to notice Ruby has closed her eyes again with her head tilted back so it was resting on the top of the bench. She retracted her hand as she thought Ruby was trying to sleep. She turns back to look down at her lap. With her first chance to make a friend gone the girl sighed and opened her copy of 'The Thorn of the Rosy Crown’. While it was classified as historical fiction, she found herself utterly captivated by the harsh and unforgiving story. It wasn’t long before everyone’s attention was drawn to the central holographic display as a woman’s voice echoed throughout the interior of the ship.

“Hello and Welcome to Beacon.”

Ruby didn’t bother listening to the rest of the automated greeting. It wasn’t long before the ship was coming in for a landing when the students started moving to the door. After a few seconds of movement she decided to get up and join them weapon case in hand. The feeling of all these people standing so close to her reminded her of the time Amanda took her to first concert. A smile involuntary appeared on her face until the hiss of the doors sounded. Then her face returned to the cold neutral mask she wore most of the time. As people funneled out, Ruby saw another transport ship coming down on the opposing side and was greeted with the sight of a young man with blonde hair running over to the nearest trash can. A single shake of her head was all the disappointment she allowed herself to feel towards him. With that over she began walking forward when the sound of people yelling at each other appeared in her ears.

“Watch where you are going, you oaf!”

“Well maybe if you didn’t have so much shit I would not have run into it.”

‘ _We just got here and people are already fighting. Real shining example of the best of humanity right here_ ’

With that final thought the other students were unknowingly put into a category inside Ruby’s head. She continued her walk forward to the main hall were the welcoming ceremony. She just past the steel arch at the front of the main path when the a certain song started playing.

**_We are warriors born from the light_ **

**_An army for freedom, defenders of life._ **

Ruby’s left hand immediately descended to her scroll after she realised where it was coming from and turned her scroll to silent. With that incident over she took a deep breath and looked down at her scroll screen. With careful eyes she read the number on the screen, 2-587-352-4972. She looked up and went to a shaded corner. She flicked her screen and brought it to her ear.

“This is Ruby.”

“Enjoy the ringtone?”

“Fuck you Amanda.”

Ruby relaxed against the stone at the sound of laughter on the other side of the call. She brought her head to rest on the stone. She should have known that Amanda would have pulled a prank like this with non-disposable scroll. Now that the song had been silent for a few seconds she allowed herself to enjoy the irony of those words coming from her scroll. When Amanda’s laugh slowed into a consistent chuckle she spoke.

“Okay it was a bit on the nose.”

“Yea just bit, especially for us, but I am guessing you called for more than a simple troll.”

“Yeah just a few things. The rest we can go over this weekend at a secure location.”

“You’re in Vale?”

“Tel.”

With that one word meaning yes Ruby’s mind switch to the only other language she knew. It was only spoken to those who knew the words. Though it was not uncommon for the words to slip out as it was second nature to slip between the two languages. That being said Ruby doubted Amanda switch was accidental.

“What did you want to speak to me about.”

“I want you to remember that you are not only to watch over Amber, but to learn how to be around humans effectively. After all not all battles are won with your scythe."

“That is also a gun.”

“That is also a gun.”

The laughter in her voice was kind of force and Ruby knew what was going through her head as she had the same thoughts. The names and memories of people that were no longer with them sometimes became too much. With the reason for the call revealed Ruby’s mood changed to the one that she has exercised far more than anyone her age should have had to.

“Amanda, I…”

“Just promise me Ruby, that you will at least try to call for help if you run into trouble. We have already lost so many thanks to our pride.”

“I promise.”

Those were the only words she found herself of speaking. In the end those were only the words she could say that might bring any comfort to her friend. The reality of that made her sad however enough tears had cried over their situation Ruby didn’t want to add to it and so she pushed her emotions down.

“By the Allfather, I am such an idiot. I called you for a reason and here I am about ready to pour a glass for you. How is the new arm holding up, I tried to make the wrist and elbow less clunky this time as well as updating the kinetic recoil pistons. It will be able to handle the extreme situations of stopping very quickly. However I would suggest caution when using your semblance fully as the arm might come off.”

“Understood.”

“Ever forward Ruby.”

“Ever forward Amanda.”

With the conversation over Ruby returned her scroll to her pocket and came out of the corner and joined the last of the first years to arrive. It took a minute or two to reach the main hall and seeing all the future huntsmen made her feel sick. All these people trying to fill the role that was originally their sacred duty. She knew she shouldn’t be angry at them, but to see all these thrill-seeking arrogant glory hounds be the legacy they left felt like a spit on the grave of those who fell defending humanity. That echo of a microphone sounded and Ruby turned her sight to the stage were to figures stood a woman in her late forties and a man with silvery hair who was clearly Ozpin and that means the woman standing slightly behind him must be one of them.

“I’ll keep this brief.”

“You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.”

With his speech over Ozpin turned and walked away with purpose and just before the woman spoke, the girl next to her leaned over and spoke to her ear.

“He seems to a bit of a weirdo.”

“Show some respect.”

“Or what, little red.”

Ruby turned to look up at the person who clearly thought highly of themselves. Her long blonde hair was slightly wild as it fell down to touch her lower back. The sleeves of her brown jacket were pushed up revealing her forearms and a similar situation was in play with her abdomen. Ruby’s gaze went up to her lilac eyes held a playfulness to them. That was until the playfulness disappeared as they widened at Ruby’s cold gaze.

“...Tomorrow your initiation begins be ready. You are dismissed.”

With that Ruby turned to find the nearest food station since she could feel the beginning stages of hunger, but before she could the blonde grabbed her arm. That was her mistake as Ruby rolled into her forcing her to bend her arm. Then Ruby used her small frame to duck under her opposite arm. Once there she grabbed the hand that still held onto her and sent her foot to the blonde's ankle. Then just like her mother taught her she used the blonde’s falling momentum to her advantage and spun sideways out of reach. The blonde went to the ground while Ruby stayed on her feet. Feeling confident that she was not going to be bothered again, she went back to her original task of finding food and ignored the looks of the people around her.


	2. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter go back and read chapter 1 as it had changed from what it originally was.

The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon cause Ruby to slightly stir. She opens her eyes to the sight of the courtyard where she fell asleep last night. Pushing her cloak away to allow her to stretch. As she did so a yawn bubbled out of her lips and then finally the person whose presence woke her spoke.

“Not many students would think of a sturdy tree branch as a possible bed, Mrs. Rose.”

“Greetings Headmaster.”

Ruby swung her legs over the opposite side of the branch and pushed off to the ground. She then turned to look at the headmaster. He stood there in his black and green suit with a kind smile that also had a trace of sadness to it as they both looked upon each other with none of the lies or half truths, a silver-eye and an wizard. Both of these beings little more than fairy tales to humans around them. Ruby tried to hold his gaze, but something about his eyes made her look elsewhere

“Miss Rose, I know that you have had an unusual upbringing, but I would hope that little incidents such as these do not happen regularly.”

“Apologies Headmaster, being around others… well, I am not a people person.”

She turned her gaze to the ground out of shame. She heard others say that her social skills were worse than a recluse. She has numerous kills to her name including a Manticore, but her response to other people was the same as her response to Primordial Grimm, run away. Seeing Ruby’s shame caused Ozpin to step towards her and place a hand on her shoulder. He didn’t miss the fact that she tensed from a simple touch.

“Ruby, there is more to life than hunting grimm and fighting, there is art and games and music. You have seen and fought the dark things of Remnant now I ask you to experience the joys of the light. After all the most difficult hardship is isolation.”

Ruby knew that his words held the kind of wisdom one should expect from him. It was in the same vein as what Amanda had meant. Instead of just being around them she would have try and walk with them. She let out a sigh as she didn’t like this, but her cover would be blown if she didn’t try.

“I… I will do my best.”

“Your best is enough. The initiation will start at ten so I would suggest you spend the time getting ready and maybe talk someone.”

“Ever Forward Headmaster”

“Safe journeys Ruby.”

With that he started his journey to fulfill his duties for the day and left Ruby alone in the courtyard. She knew that she would have to talk to people, but she didn’t have to do that right now. She began to walk to the cafeteria to have some breakfast. It was a simple task to find it again. As she turned a corner she ran into someone causing both of them to fall down. As she started to look at the person a female voice call out hastily.

“I’m sorry.”

The redhead stood up and quickly tried to help Ruby, but before she could Ruby was standing a few feet away from her. From here Ruby got a good look at the redhead. She was wearing a burgundy cloth jacket over a white shirt that was tucked into a black skirt. Her red hair was pulled into a loose ponytail held together by a thick golden rope. Her bright green eyes widened at the causal use of Ruby’s semblance away from her. Ruby noticed there was a notebook on the ground. She picked it up. Doing so caused it to open and reveal the contents. The redhead rushed forward to grab it before Ruby could look at it. She managed take it back just after Ruby caught a moment's glance at it, but for Ruby that was long enough get a general idea of what she saw.

“Nice drawing… little sister?”

The redhead nodded her head a slight blush from embarrassment in her cheeks. Ruby brought her hand up in between the two of them. She tried to offer a kind smile, but she doubted it looked kind. The redhead gave a slight chuckle at her own foolishness and reached out with her own hand to shake Ruby’s.

“Ruby Rose.”

“Pyrrha Nikos.”

Not really sure what else to do, but determined to leave things on a good note. She spoke up and hoped that she didn’t make a complete fool of herself.

“So are you headed to the food court.”

“Actually I thought I would go to the courtyard and relax for a bit before the initiation begins.”

“Oh well I wish you luck then.”

“And you as well, farwell Ruby.”

“Ever forward Pyrrha.”

Ruby wanted to pat Pyrrha on the shoulder, but didn’t want to cross the line seeing as they only just meet. So they parted ways and Ruby continued her journey to the food court. She just crossed the threshold when a girl dressed in all white shoved her aside or tried to as Ruby easily brushed off the shove and with one hand pushed her into the door frame. She didn’t like that her show of force was reversed so easily and proceeded to move in front of Ruby stop her.

“Um excuse me, who do you think you are?”

“Move.”

“Oh I get it you think some kind of hot shot that thinks they can just push whoever they want around. Well guess what I am Weiss Schnee and I will not be bullied by some pathetic little girl.”

Ruby inwardly was starting to get annoyed at this particular person, but still tried to avoid an incident.Thought that was growing less likely by the second. She sighed and attempted to diffuse this situation before things got worse.

“Mrs. Schee, please this is hardly becoming for someone trying to be a huntsman.”

“Oh please now is it, well guess what that won’t help you…”

She tried to intensify her words by poking Ruby in the chest. Sadly for her and Ruby her self-preservation instinct rose up in full force. With a speed that Weiss couldn’t follow she reached up with her left hand and pushed Weiss's hand out of the space between them. That was swiftly followed up by moving her right leg out and slightly back allowing her to put more power behind her punch with her right. The blow landed close to the center of her chest and the force was enough to send her back a good five feet.

Ruby sighed at her own instincts that she had honed out in the wilds of Remnant had betrayed her in civilization. Part of her wanted to go over to the pampered princess and bash her face in, but she clamped down on that feeling. Instead she just moved past her to go retrieve her food. The buffet line was showing signs of the appetite of young adults as some of the trays were empty. Thankfully Ruby's body has adapted to running longer on little amount of food than the average person can. She picked up a tray and began to move down the line of food when she felt the presence of aura walk up behind her. She turned her head to look at this person and saw it was they blonde from yesterday. 

“If you look for a fight blondie, I am sorry but I not interested.”

“Ruby it’s me.”

At the sound of her name being spoken by the blonde her left hand started traveling to her weapon. Her head turn slightly to the side as she examined her closely. Something about her did seem vaguely familiar and she tried to recall all the faces she has come across in her travels. Only the blasted headache that turned her head into fog made itself known again and a name came to her.

“Yangy?...”

The blonde’s face broke into a wide smile and she began to move towards Ruby. That was quickly stopped as the sound of gears from Ruby’s weapon echoed in the air. The happy look on Yangy’s face turned into one of disbelief and tried to understand as Ruby’s weapon fully extended. It was when the barrel of scythe found itself pointed at Yangy that Ruby open her mouth.

“I may have guessed your name, but I don’t know you. So unless you have a deathwish don’t touch me.”

Yangy face fell into heartbreak and turned to run from the hall. With her departure Ruby returned her weapon to it’s holster. She then turned to finish grabbing her food as whispers danced around the hall about her. She mentally cursed herself as the human’s spoke their ill words behind her back.


	3. The Emerald Forest pt. 1

The airship was approaching the drop site for their first test in the Emerald Forest. The students were lined up facing the back of the ship dressed in their official fighting attire with their attention focused on Professor Goodwitch. She was speaking about how the current mission was to go forward and create their own landing strategy as landing with parachute is a deathsentece. As Huntsmen and Huntresses they will often be landing frontlines of conflict and won’t have the time to unbuckle the parachute from their bodies. Some of the students were nervous as the Emerald Forest contained all kinds of Grimm from simple Beowolves to Goliaths. The ones that worried Ruby the most however were the Nightvenoms as they are grimm in their purest form.

“Now as you know this is where you will be paired up with someone for the rest of your time here at Beacon. What you may not know is that your partner will be decided by the first person you make eye contact with.”

This bothered Ruby as any partner no matter how skilled of a fighter would have their lives endangered no matter how distant she was. She wished she had just gone to Shade as it would have been easier as she would have been surrounded by the rest of her clan. Instead of just her and Amanda. No this was what was asked of her and she would see it done. Professor Goodwitch began walking to the front of the ship as her speech winded down signaling that the drop was near.

Sure enough the door started to open and the room became filled with a silent determination of the students with only a few shifting uncomfortably. Then the go light turned green and the person in front of Ruby moved out of the way as the fear had got to him. Ruby marched forward as she had already completed enough jumps to feel as comfortable as one can when jumping out of a plane nearly five kilometers from the ground. She activated her semblance turn into rose petals for a full two seconds. She turned back and looked at her mechanical arm and saw that it was still attached. This time she activated her semblance and began flying through the air like a red serpent.

She finally landed on the ground with a roll the sound of unkempt grass being crushed under her. She turned her gaze to her surroundings and with study of the situation an uneasy feeling. She knew this feeling like a cold breath on the back of her neck. It was the feeling that grimm were near and if she could sense them. They could sense her and that makes her task harder. She unconsciously began to quell the emotions in her and move forward to complete her task.

After sometime of walking she began to hear the sounds of battle. Judging by the rhythm of gunfire some of them were skilled with their weapons however the sounds of battle will cause grimm to be on guard and wary of their surroundings. She stopped and sent a prayer to the All-Father that their stupidity wouldn’t damn their souls. A scream made her stop her prayer and turn to find the source. Through the trees she saw a girl with black hair partially covered by a weird looking baseball cap with a white bow on the front. She was currently battling a Cyclops and unfortunately it was not going well for her as she was breathing heavy.

Part of her wanted to leave the black haired human to her fate and she actually turned to leave but then a cry sounded out and the human was sent into the air. Without a thought in her head she activated her semblance and moved to catch the girl and put some distance between them and the Cyclops. There was no use hiding now the loss of it’s target and Ruby’s own growing anger clued the grimm to the fact that someone new had appeared.

***Blake’s POV***

Every inch of my body was on fire as I reassembled, was that the right word, and I scrambled out of the arms of my savior to empty my stomach. A loud roar erupted from the grimm. I tried to stand but my stomach lurched again and I doubled over to let loose it’s contents. 

“Recover your strength I will take it from here.”

I tried to protest as this grimm was extremely dangerous, but it fell on deaf ears as the girl disappeared into rose petals and flew at the creature. It swung at her with it spiked club for a hand only for the rose pedals to slit into two and come back together so the girl reappear with her scythe unfolding as she swung it horizontally at it’s eye. The grimm cried out and swung wildly. The girl vanished into rose pedals that sped towards the ground and turn back into the girl.

‘This is insane’

I thought to herself and she found herself staring at this fight in awe. This girl’s semblance was perfectly tailored for hit and run type battle. Her speed was impressive, but there was something else about this girl that seemed lurk in her movements as if there was a move she was neglecting. Then I realized what it was, the girl’s scythe thingy was part gun. So why wasn’t she using it.

‘Is she out of ammo’

Before I could think about the matter further another of the same type of grimm burst through the trees and began to charge. The looks on the girls face was a mixture of anger and frustration. It was then whatever plan had in her head changed as she twirled to add momentum so that she could embed the blade more into the ground. Then and only then did it make sense to me as the girl’s scythe/gun thing barked so loud that I was sure everything within two miles heard it clearly. The bullet ripped through the new grimm’s head and it immediately crumbled into nothing. The missing piece of her fighting style in place she wasted no time in dispatching the blinded grimm.

With the battle over the girl paused for a few seconds and with a twirl of her wrist her weapon found itself back in it’s holster. She then turned to look at me and my eyes locked with hers. Those silver eyes were looking upon me with a cold inspection and I felt like a child who was about to get a scolding from a parent. Then without a word she turned to walk away regardless whether or not I was fit to follow her. I called out for her to wait, but she didn’t and her cloaked form disappeared into the forest.

******

Ruby didn’t like leaving the human in that clearing as she seemed like a decent fighter, but she was better off with Ruby not being in her life. She pushed the thought out of her mind and moved to the ruins. That is when the uneasy feeling came back stronger. She stopped to take a look around and spotted nothing out of the out of the ordinary, but she did hear it as the birds were silent. She pulled out of her weapon and her attention snapped to the left as a bush rustled.

‘Raptors’

She slowly brought a hand up to unclasp her cloak and let it fall to the ground. Her eyes slowly scanning the area she was waiting for the first one to move. After what felt like an hour the movement finally came as one of the raptors ran out. It’s was quickly dealt with as Ruby fire a 50 caliber round thought it head. The recoil from her gun sent her flying and that is when the others came out. She let herself fall into her semblance and move into the air so she could get a clear shot. With the second one dead they scattered into the thick foliage of the forest.

Ruby found herself cursing the creatures intelligence as she had no choice to land on the ground. The second the land she one of the raptors ran out and tried to go after one of Ruby’s legs. She countered this by firing a round and using it drive the spike of her weapon into its chest. Her success was short lived as other came out raptor with its jaws open wide. Quickly thinking Ruby turned into rose petals and shredded it with them. She came back and was immediately greeted with the fifth raptor’s tail striking her in the face. She went with the momentum and cartwheeled a few steps away and swung the flat of her scythe in an arc as a the sixth hopped out. Ruby struck it in the shoulder and forcing it off its feet. She capitalized on it’s slip up by burying her right fist into it’s skull. 

That is when the fifth one came back by jumping and putting it’s talons up. Ruby rolled sideway and came into a standing position. She then jumped forward with her own attack, but another one came out and used it’s head as a battering ram. Unable to control her momentum she was force to land on her back. Pain racked her body as she noticed her aura was flickering. She forced herself to her feet and chuckled as she admitted to herself that this was fun. 

She raised her eyes to look at the three of the four raptors were standing together as they knew the end was close. Ruby straightened her spine and the three raptors ran at her with one of them leading the charge. She rolled right and pulled out her dagger and jammed it into the throat of raptor following right. That is when the leader of the pack came out of the brush. The armor plating surrounding him let Ruby guess his age around 70 years old. She quickly spun her weapon into the ground and fired her gun. The bullet ripped through the leader’s armor around the neck and crumbled into nothing. She turned and saw that the human had caught up to her. Without a word she tried to enter the battle however the raptors cared little for her as Ruby was the true enemy. Ruby jumped out of the way as the last two grimm ran at her. With a moment to think she turned gun and fired two shots. Both raptors fell and Ruby sent a prayer to the All-Father for protecting her.

“Thank you.”

Those words didn’t come easily from Ruby’s mouth, but it would seem that the All-Father wished their paths to intertwine. This didn’t mean Ruby liked to put this human in the very danger that was her life and would try to maintain a distance from her. She then moved to finish her objective as it couldn’t be that much further. Though the human didn’t seem undeterred from following Ruby.

“I was returning favor or trying to. I have never seen grimm act like that.”

“I have.”

“Seeing as we are partners shouldn’t we at least exchange name’s”

“Ruby.”

“Blake.”


End file.
